Different Worlds, One Love
by Angel's Angel
Summary: He is a vampire, she is a half-human half-vampire whose mixed bloods are rejecting one another. She had already given up everything and wanting to die, he finds interest in her. What will the vampire do? Will he try to keep her alive? HibariOC HibarixOC
1. Chapter 1

**A new KHR story! I hope you guys like it!**

**I do not own KHR!**

_**

* * *

Different Worlds, One Love**_

It is a world, consists of humans, vampires and werewolves. It can be chaotic and it can produce peace. Vampires and werewolves can get along, of course, but the problem is, that humans are wary of them, since they are different and most noticeably, stronger. From decades to decades, there has been a mediator for the humans with vampires and werewolves. Those people are called the Vongola, most of them consists of fellow half human half vampire, and there are also other half being as well as full vampires and full werewolves. And the current tenth generation leader, is a boy named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tsuna is a boy, a mixed of vampire and humans. Even if he is half vampire half human, he is a very down to Earth boy. Tsuna is actually a very kind hearted and open-minded boy, albeit shy and easily scared, but everyone always said that he has a heart of gold. He might be half vampire and half human, but it doesn't mean he doesn't get along with the werewolves; in fact he had lots of friends with his bright personality.

All was well, until one day when the strongest of the vampires, Hibari Kyoya, the most feared of all, started to argue once more with the leader of the werewolves, Rukudo Mukuro.

"Both of you! Not again!" Tsuna said as he appeared between both creatures.

"Kufufu, I'm actually having fun with Skylark-kun, Vongola-kun." The violet-haired werewolf chuckled at the young Vongola.

"Move, herbivore, or I'll bite you to death." The dark haired and dark eyed vampire said.

"Please behave… I'll be having my cousin here; I can't scare her away. She already had enough as it is." Tsuna sighed as a man appeared behind Tsuna and hit his head.

"Ouch! Reborn! What did you do that for?" a man, specifically a vampire wearing a black suit and a black fedora hat stood straight behind the whimpering Tsuna.

"She is here, do you want to make her wait? A gentleman shouldn't make a lady wait." Tsuna's eyes widened as he quickly jumped away from the woods where he had tried to separate the two rivals.

"Oya? Vongola-kun seemed to be in a hurry to meet this… lady?" Reborn tipped his hat down and faced the smiling werewolf.

"Tsuna's cousin, is currently suffering a trauma because of the recent death of her parents. She had been reported always trying to hide on her own and wouldn't respond to anyone trying to get her out. Tsuna is the closest relative she had, and both of them had been the best of friends since they were very young."

"If they were close, why are they separated then?"

"Her parents don't want her to get too involve with the Vongola because they were afraid she might lost her bright future. She is a promising child, but if she doesn't get out of her shell, she will die."

"Really?" Reborn noticed the leader of the vampire looking towards the castle and smirked.

"You can sense her, don't you? You can already know she is different from others." Mukuro sniffed the air and smiled.

"Kufufu, she does have a different smell. I'm sure my Chrome would love to meet her. I'll have to give her the good news then. Goodbye." Mukuro said, running deeper into the forest.

"Another herbivore." Hibari muttered as Reborn smirked.

"You might think differently of her when you get to know her, Hibari. Everyone always does." Reborn said as he disappeared from Hibari's view. Hibari then grunted and followed the elder vampire towards the castle.

/

Inside the big castle, a young woman was standing in the middle of the conference hall where parties and meetings are usually held. She started walking around, admiring the strong built walls and reminiscing her childhood memories. She smiled a small smile before a flash of her parents' deaths passed through her mind and she quickly put a hand on her head, trying to forget the memories.

"Why can't I forget…?" the young woman said, tears starting building up in her eyes.

"Sora-chan!" the young woman heard the familiar voice calling out to her and quickly wiped her eyes before her dear cousin embraced her.

"Tsu-kun, how are you? Are you doing okay? I missed you." Soraoi said, wrapping her arms around Tsuna's shoulder before they separated and held each other's hands.

"I'm okay, I've been fine, Reborn's been keeping me sane… most of the time." Tsuna smiled when he hears her giggles, he had always been able to make her smile.

"I saw Reborn-san before, he said he wanted to get you, I guess he did?"

"Yeah, sorry for making you wait. I had a little… trouble at the woods. So how are you, Sora-chan?"

"I'm okay Tsu-kun… still feeling a bit uneasy since somehow the memories would suddenly flash right before me when I thought I was finally able to let it go…" Soraoi said as Tsuna patted her shoulder.

"It's okay Sora-chan, you're definitely going to be safe here. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Lambo and Ryouhei nii-san would gladly keep you company. And I'm sure Mukuro-san would bring his younger sister here to meet you."

"Mukuro… san?"

"Oh, you haven't meet him, right? He's the leader of the werewolves, Rokudo Mukuro."

"Oh…" Soraoi smiled before she flinched when the double doors suddenly slammed open. Soraoi quickly hid behind Tsuna's taller figure.

"Yo! Tsuna!" Yamamoto, the always-smiling half werewolf half vampire, one of Tsuna's best friend greeted with a smile.

"Tenth! Is it true Soraoi-san is here?" Tsuna briefly glared at Gokudera, his right hand man, a full vampire, before looking behind him where Soraoi is currently shivering in fear.

"Gokudera-kun." Tsuna scolded before Gokudera noticed Soraoi cowering behind Tsuna and bowed furiously towards her.

"I am very sorry, Soraoi-san! Please forgive me for scaring you! I apologize!" Gokudera said before Soraoi peeked from behind Tsuna and smiled.

"Hello, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, it's been pretty long, how are you?"

"As fine as ever, Sora. Missed you lots too." Yamamoto grinned.

"I am perfectly fine, Soraoi-san! Thank you for asking!" Gokudera said loudly as Soraoi giggled.

"I missed you lots too, all of you. It's been lonely without all of you." Soraoi said, hugging both Gokudera and Yamamoto who gladly returned her hug.

"So, you'll be staying right? I'll show you around. Ryouhei-senpai would glad to see you." Yamamoto grinned as Soraoi smiled and nodded. Tsuna sighed in relieve, seeing Soraoi's smile but couldn't help but still worry.

"I'll go with her, you baseball-idiot!"

"Why both of you go with her?" Reborn said from the door.

"Hello again, Reborn-san." Soraoi smiled at the elder man. Reborn then patted her shoulders.

"If you have troubles around here, just tell me. I have someone to introduce to you. You haven't met him before, this is Hibari Kyoya, the current leader of the vampires." Reborn said, stepping aside to let Soraoi see Hibari standing behind him. Hibari stepped forward and stared at Soraoi's big golden brown eyes.

"…"

"Nice you meet you, Hibari-san." Soraoi smiled as Hibari kept staring at Soraoi. Tsuna was about to step and cover his dearest cousin from the vampire's stare before Soraoi's eyes suddenly widened and she held her head for dear life. Hibari's eyes widened when Soraoi started whimpering and whispering, asking for help.

"S-Sora-chan!" Tsuna said when Soraoi suddenly fell forward. Hibari caught her in his arms and saw that the young woman was unconscious.

"Gokudera, call Bianchi. Tell her it's an emergency. We need her here immediately."

"R-Right, Reborn-san!" the silver haired man quickly obliged and ran out from the big hall. Hibari watched the unconscious young woman in his arms and saw the pained expressions on her face before he realized something wrong in her blood and looked towards Reborn.

"… it seemed you realized it as well, Hibari." Reborn said, making Tsuna turned to him with a worried face.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with Sora-chan?"

"It seemed… that her mixed blood are rejecting each other… in other words, if she didn't choose… she will slowly die." Tsuna's eyes widened before he looked towards the still unconscious girl in Hibari's arms.

"N-No… not Sora-chan…"

"Where is she?" Then a red haired woman breaks into the hall and quickly pushed Hibari away and started checking the young woman's pulse. Hibari watched the woman inpecting the young woman and couldn't help but worry. He had never worried for anyone else's life, but now here he is, worrying over someone who he had just met. Reborn noticed Hibari watching Soraoi with an unreadable expression in his eyes and tilted his hat downward, hiding his smirk.

'_It seemed there is hope after all… two different worlds but one heart… one love…'_ Reborn thought to himself.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Review please! I really want to know how everyone thinks about it!**

**Thanks~**

**~angelsangel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tada! New chapter!**

**I do not own KHR!**

* * *

_**Different Worlds, One Love -2-**_

The usual bright and noisy castle seemed to have died down. In a room, all the inhabitants were there, looking towards the still unmoving young woman who had collapsed. The young leader of the Vongola family was there holding his cousin's hand. After the seizure, Soraoi hadn't been moving or opening her eyes, worrying everyone, especially after what Reborn and Bianchi had told them.

"It seemed that her mixed bloods are rejecting each other, I don't exactly know how it happened. But like most case, she has to choose. Either becoming a human or a vampire, she has to choose. If not, she cannot be saved." Bianchi said.

"She will die if she doesn't choose soon." Reborn added.

"B-But how? She never had any problems before! Sora-chan has always been energetic! This never did happen! Maybe she's just sick!" Reborn gave Tsuna a punch in the face as Gokudera fusses over the groaning Vongola.

"Listen Tsuna, do you think Bianchi and I would joke about this? We can't just joke about someone's blood rejecting each other resulting deaths. You have heard of this case before haven't you? This is already a common case, but in Soraoi's condition, her trauma would probably made it hard to choose." Reborn said.

"But Sora-chan is…"

"She'll manage Tsuna, Sora's not as weak as you thought. She just need someone with her, right Gokudera?"

"We'll take good care of her tenth!"

"That's right, Sawada! We'll take care of her to the extreme!" Ryouhei said, punching the air. Tsuna looked at his friends and sighed, before looking towards Reborn.

"… And why is Hibari-san here again?" Tsuna said, looking cautiously at the silent vampire.

"Just let him be, he has his own reason." Reborn smirked at the irked Tsuna.

"You know something I don't… do you?"

"Haven't I always, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn smirked as Tsuna huffed and sat on Soraoi's bed.

"Sora-chan…"

"Let's leave her alone, she needs her rest. I'll inform you quickly when she awakes." Bianchi said as Tsuna reluctantly left the room, being dragged by the others. Bianchi then glared at the unmoving Hibari.

"That means you too, boy." Hibari glared at Bianchi before jumping out from the windown.

'Interesting, just like what Reborn said' she thought before watching the still unconscious girl.

/

"Someone… please… help me…

"I don't want to hurt anymore…"

"Someone… please… Tsu-kun…"

"Anyone… save me… it hurts…"

/

"Soraoi! What's wrong? Soraoi!" Soraoi squinted her eyes open and saw Bianchi looking worriedly at her.

"Bianchi… san…"

"Thank goodness you're awake! You have been turning and mumbling in your sleep… you were calling for Tsuna, should I call him for you?"

"No, it's okay… I felt better, thank you for waking me up…"

"I know you should rest… but perhaps you need to stay up for a while so you wouldn't get anymore nightmares… I'll make you some food, okay?"

"Thank you… Bianchi-san."

"Now relax, little one." Soraoi nodded before Bianchi closed the door. Soraoi then looked warily around the big room; suddenly she felt so small inside and tears starting building up in her eyes.

"… I felt so small now…" Suddenly Soraoi felt someone from the window and held her blanket tight.

"W-Who's there?" Hibari then jumped back in from the window and stayed in the corner, staring at Soraoi.

"H-hello, Hibari-san… how is your day?"

"…" Hibari kept staring at Soraoi who smiled at him.

"Who are you?" Hibari asked, surprising Soraoi.

"I am Tsu-kun's cousin. I'm really sorry for collapsing earlier, Hibari-san."

"That is not what I meant, what are you?" Hibari saw Soraoi's eyes widening and her shoulder somehow relaxed as she smiled sadly and began fumbling with her blanket.

"I'm a bit different half vampire and half human, my mother and father's family have been enemies for generation. My parents didn't think they would fell in love and they finally had me. Tsu-kun and his family approve of me, but my parents wanted me to live a normal life, so they took me away from here. My parents died recently so I was sent back here back to the Vongola castle. People said it was an accident, but I don't it was mere accident at all… I'm afraid someone murdered them, since my parents were a disgrace to the family, they said. They accepted Tsu-kun because nonno (grandfather) had chosen him as the leader, I just hope people would think of me differently. If they don't, at least respect Tsu-kun for the kind person he is, not respecting him because he is the tenth." Soraoi said, her shoulders trembling.

"Do you realize what your body is doing to you?" Hibari said coldly.

"Yes, my bloods seemed to reject one another. I know this for a while already, but I guess it finally took its toll on me. I have been thinking… I don't want to choose either. I just wanted to die peacefully, I want to die, at least somewhere I felt safe… I'm happy now, seeing Tsu-kun finally being a well-respected person and I don't need anything else. All I wished for… is that this world to be peaceful and for everyone to get along…" Soraoi said, smiling sweetly at Hibari who scowled. How could this girl still be so bright and positive after what she had experience and how people treated her?

"Why?"

"… eh?"

"Why aren't you avenging your parents? Why do you just sit and smile?" Soraoi looked at Hibari's eyes as he scowled more at Soraoi's smile.

"Everyone has a reason, Hibari-san… and I know, my parents wouldn't want me to waste my time avenging them, they would probably want me to stay safe… but now, I just wanted to be gone… gone from this world, I wanted to join my parents…"

"… how pathetic." Hibari spat.

"Then, if you think I am not worthy, why bother asking me questions, Hibari-san?"

"…"

"But thank you, I can finally tell this to someone… I can finally have my burden lifted." Suddenly Soraoi felt her neck being grabbed and saw Hibari looking at her with hatred and rage in his eyes. Soraoi felt her air getting cut as Hibari lifted her up by her neck.

"Why? Why don't you feel any hatret? Why do you just sit here like a broken doll?" Hibari growled in anger. Soraoi then lift her trembling hands and placed it on Hibari's arm that was holding her up.

"… Because I don't feel any wrong… people are afraid of others, human feared the vampires and werewolves since they are stronger and more powerful. Fellow vampires and fellow werewolves can hate each other. People have a taste of fear in themselves, whether they feel it or not. It is something everyone has in their heart, they would only appear in specific time…"

"Then why don't you feel fear and hatred?"

"Because I don't like it… hatred makes my heart feel uneasy and fear make me seem useless… at least I don't want to be a burden until I finally left this world." Hibari then growled louder and threw Soraoi towards the wall, making a trail of blood escape her mouth.

"Then why don't you fear me? Stop smiling! What is the use of smiles when they don't do anything?" Soraoi kept smiling after she had wiped her blood with her sleeve.

"I smile… because I want to smile for those who cannot. I smile for my parents, I smile for Tsu-kun, I tried my best to smile for everyone. And I wanted to smile for you, Hibari-san." Soraoi said, making Hibari feel like gagging.

"I don't need your pity."

"You seemed lonely, Hibari-san. I just wanted to smile for you so you know I wanted to make you feel better." Hibari's eyes widened as fast as he regain his composure. Suddenly the door slammed open and Bianchi stood there with blazing eyes.

"You! What do you think you are doing to Soraoi? Are you trying to kill her?" Bianchi yelled.

"I don't have any interest in weak herbivores." Hibari said simply. Bianchi was about to jump on him before Soraoi grabbed her hand.

"It's okay Bianchi-san, we were just talking. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Nothing wrong? Why are you defending him, Soraoi? He threw you to the wall for goodness sake! And look at you! There's blood on you!" Soraoi smiled at Bianchi who now lowered her hand who were pointing towards Hibari.

"It's okay, Bianchi-san. He didn't do anything wrong, it was me who made him feel so disgusted, so it's not wrong of him to do that." Bianchi was about to retord before Soraoi lifted her hand at her.

"Let's talk… some other time, Hibari-san." Hibari scoffed and jumped out from the window. When Hibari landed on the ground, he heard Bianchi started scolding Soraoi and growled. How dare that woman interrupt him? And why is that wretched woman dare raise her voice to his… wait. His? Hibari then smirked.

'_She's more interesting than I thought, perhaps another time'_ he thought before disappearing into the darkness.

/

"Are you alright Sora-chan?" Tsuna said worriedly when Bianchi had given him the whole story.

"It's okay, I'm not hurt anywhere." Soraoi said, smiling. Tsuna sighed and looked at the dented wall.

"Hibari-san shouldn't have been this way…"

"It seemed that I disgusted him, it's okay."

"No! It's not okay! He doesn't understand why you're like this, Sora-chan! He doesn't know anything about you and he doesn't have the right to treat you like this!"

"Thank you, Tsu-kun. For caring about me."

"Of course I'd care for you, Sora-chan! We're family!" a tear trailed down from Soraoi's eyes as she kept smiling towards the other brunette.

"Thank you."

"But Soraoi, are you sure about your choice…?" Reborn said darkly.

"For now, I am sure… I'm just waiting until death took me. I am very sorry, Tsu-kun, everyone."

"Why, Sora-chan? You know you still have us here…" Tsuna said as everyone in the room nodded.

"I know, I love you guys a lot… but I'm just… tired. I couldn't held my smiles anymore, it started to hurt to smile…" Tsuna felt tears in his eyes as he hugged Soraoi.

"Sora-chan… please re-think about it… please, I don't want to lose you too…"

"I don't know, Tsu-kun… I just don't know… I am sorry…"

"But please… at least be yourself once more for me, before you go… please be yourself…"

"I'll try, Tsu-kun… thank you."

* * *

**What do you guys think?**

**REVIEW~**

**tehee~**


	3. Chapter 3

**That was fast xD**

**I do not own KHR!**

_**

* * *

Different Worlds, One Love -3-**_

"Hello, Chrome-chan."

"H-Hello, Soraoi-chan." Soraoi was walking outside the garden for a walk when she saw a familiar girl near the entrance of the woods. Mukuro had introduced himself and his younger sister to her, after a few protests from Tsuna when he had offered Soraoi the live of a werewolf, a life of freedom. Soraoi declined politely, saying it's not her time yet to choose, and she was determined to stay this way until she finally drew her last breath. Chrome had taken a liking to Soraoi, always visiting her when she had the time. Tsuna was first worried something might gone wrong, but Soraoi was more than happy to establish friendship with the she-wolf. She and Chrome had become good friends, more reason for Mukuro to kept offering her to become a werewolf while Tsuna kept trying to shut his mouth.

"How are you today, Chrome-chan?"

"I'm okay, how about you Soraoi-chan? Are you allowed to be out of bed?" Chrome asked worriedly.

"I'm okay, today I got permission from Bianchi-san and Reborn-san to walk out. They say it's good for me to get some fresh air."

"I see, c-can I come with you, Soraoi-chan?" Chrome said shyly at Soraoi who smiled sweetly at her.

"Of course! I would love company, and you know the forest much better than me, Chrome-chan. Shall we go?" Chrome nodded and both of them walked together into the forest, hand-in-hand, not noticing two dark orbs watching from the darkness.

/

"Are you okay, Soraoi-chan? Should we get back to the castle?" Chrome said worriedly, noticing Soraoi's pace slowly and her breaths started getting shorter.

"I'm okay, Chrome-chan. It's nothing, just the sun. Is it still far? The flower meadow you always told me?"

"No, it's getting closer, Soraoi-chan." Chrome looked worriedly at Soraoi who kept smiling even though her breath is getting shorter and shorter. Chrome and Soraoi then walked through threes and felt wind blowing through their hair and clothes. Soraoi opened her eyes to see flowers blooming until the edge of the forest. There she saw flowers of various species and colours blooming with butterflies flying back and forth from flower to flower.

"It's beautiful…" Soraoi whispered, afraid that if she raised her voice louder it would disturb the peace.

"It is…" Chrome said, admiring both Soraoi's beauty and the flowers.

"It felt so… relaxing, I just wish, the whole world could be beautiful like this…"

"I wish so too…" Chrome said.

"I think you'll look very pretty with flowers, Chrome-chan. Mukuro-san will be so happy if he found you smiling like this." Soraoi praised, earning herself a blushing-Chrome.

"Y-You'll look pretty too, Soraoi-chan! And I'm sure Sawada-san would be glad to see you smiling so happily." Chrome smiled at Soraoi who smiled back.

"I just wish… I could share this view with my parents. My mom just loves flower while my dad loves peace…" Soraoi looked sadly at the field before she coughed all of a sudden. Chrome quickly walked to Soraoi's side and patted her back.

"Are you sure you wanted to stay out longer, Soraoi-chan? It's getting late…"

"Just a little while longer, Chrome-chan… I want to remember this view for the rest of my life…" Soraoi said, patting Chrome's shoulder.

"Soraoi-chan…"

"I might be able to come here anymore… so I wanted to just see it for a little while longer…"

"Don't say that, Soraoi-chan! I'm sure you'll keep living! I'm sure you'll change your mind soon! If you do, we can come here anytime you want to!" Chrome almost yelled at the surprised Soraoi.

"… Thank you, Chrome… for being my friend… for understanding me." Chrome shook her head when she felt tears coming to her.

"No, thank you for being my friend, Soraoi-chan… you're very kind to me… mostly people are scared since Mukuro nii-sama always protected me. So I'm really I have someone I can relate to now." Chrome said.

"Well, both of us need a girl-company after all. My mom would say that it's not always good hanging around boys too much for a girl, but it's fun, hanging around them." Chrome nodded and looked towards the field before she heard something falling and saw Soraoi on the ground.

"S-Soraoi-chan! Soraoi-chan!" Chrome started shaking Soraoi's body. Chrome looked around, trying to see if she could sense someone but she couldn't and she became very worried.

"M-Mukuro nii-sama! Chikusa! Ken! S-Sawada-san! Anyone!" Chrome yelled in panic. Chrome then felt a hand grab hers and looked down to see Soraoi staring at her.

"It's okay Chrome, I'm okay. I can still walk back. You don't have to go look for anyone." Soraoi said as she slowly stood on her feet and wobbled.

"Soraoi-chan, please sat back down first! I'm going to go look for Mukuro nii-sama or at least someone to help you. Please stay here for a while."

"R-Right…" Soraoi was surprised at how serious Chrome was before she dashed away from her, leaving Soraoi alone near the flower meadow. Soraoi then coughed and saw patches of blood on her hand and dripping on the ground.

"Ah…" Soraoi was not a vampire who thirsts for blood, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy when she saw her own blood.

"Is it time for me yet? I haven't at least talk to Tsu-kun today…" Soraoi said as she felt her head getting lighter and fell onto the ground unconscious. A figure then walked out from the darkness, the two dark orbs watched the unconscious figure on the ground. Their cloak moved with the wind and we can see Hibari's face shining under the sun. He was watching Chrome and Soraoi, more accurately Soraoi, for the whole time. It amuses him how a simple flower meadow could lift her spirit up so high. But he must admit, this area is an area that should not be touched by living people's hands. Hibari then crouched beside Soraoi's body and picked her up.

"I haven't had fun with you just yet, I can't let you go now." Hibari smirked and kissed the top of Soraoi head and carried her bridal-style and disappeared in the shadows.

/

"Chrome, are you sure she's over there?" Mukuro asked his younger sister who impatiently ran back towards the meadow.

"Yes! I told Soraoi-chan to wait for me! She needs to get back!" Mukuro smiled at his younger sister, feeling proud that his sister finally getting braver to ask for help on her own. When Mukuro and Chrome had arrived at the meadow, they couldn't see anyone there.

"S-Soraoi-chan? Soraoi-chan?" Chrome called as Mukuro also assisted her in their search.

"The Vongola's cousin doesn't seem to be in this area, dear Chrome…"

"But… but I left her here…" Chrome sudden gasp made Mukuro quickly appeared beside her as Chrome dive into Mukuro's arms, her body trembling.

"Dear Chrome, Nagi, what's wrong?" Chrome pointed towards the ground and Mukuro's eyes widened to see splotches of dried blood.

"S-Soraoi-chan's b-blood… s-she…" Mukuro then embraced Chrome.

"It's okay, she musn't have gotten too far, we must inform the Vongola. He must have been worried." Chrome nodded and both of them dashed towards the huge castle that looms in the middle.

/

In another castle, dark and tall, Soraoi was lying on a bed. Soraoi then slowly opened her eyes and sat on the bed, looking around the unfamiliar room. Soraoi stood up from her bed and walked towards the window and saw that she was in an unfamiliar area.

"Where am I…?"

"So you have awaken." Soraoi quickly turn around and saw a man with a long hair in front of his face.

"And you are…?"

"My apologies, I am Kusakabe Tetsuya, Kyo-san's right hand man."

"Kyo-san? Do you mean Hibari-san…?"

"Yes. He brought you here, he had requested for you to meet him when you have awaken. And this." Kusakabe said, placing a traditional kimono in Soraoi's arms. Soraoi took the kimono and looked at Kusakabe questioningly.

"He also requested to wear this." Soraoi sweatdropped at the request but looked at the kimono admiringly.

"It's a very beautiful kimono… but I wonder why he wanted me to wear this… and Tsu-kun might get worried…"

"I can't answer your question, Soraoi-san. But we were told to keep your location a secret from the Vongola."

"E-Eh?"

"Please be in haste, Kyo-san doesn't like waiting." Kusakabe walked out from the room as Soraoi tried her kimono and started working on her obi.

/

"Excuse me, Hibari-san, you wanted to see me?" Soraoi said as she entered the room where Kusakabe had led her. It was dark room, similar to the workroom Tsuna had in his castle, only it seemed that this room emits a darker aura than the Vongola's.

"So you're awake." Soraoi saw someone standing up from the desk near the big window and saw Hibari walking towards her.

"Thank you for saving me, Hibari-san." Soraoi said as she bowed at him. Soraoi then felt a hand on her face and was forced to look into Hibari's eyes.

"What do you want from me exactly, Hibari-san? I thought you are disgusted with me?"

"You seem to have more to tell than you look, and I want to know. I want to know everything."

"… It seemed that you have a different way of trying to get to know people. Since I owe you one, I'll answer what you ask then." Soraoi said, pushing Hibari's hand away and took a step back.

"Good then." Hibari said as he smirked at the clueless Soraoi.

/

"What? Sora-chan is gone?" Tsuna said in shock as Chrome hid behind Mukuro.

"Now, now, Vongola-kun, you're scaring my Chrome."

"Ah… sorry Chrome… but are you sure Sora-chan disappeared?" Tsuna asked Chrome who nodded.

"We were not able to find the young lady… and I couldn't smell her anywhere in the area. It is very strange, we wouldn't tell you about this if we had caught her scent, it's as if someone is blocking it. And I couldn't smell my Chrome's scent on her as well." Mukuro explained to the very worried Tsuna. Tsuna then looked at the blonde vampire that sits across him.

"And here I am thinking that I would finally meet my little Sora…" the blonde sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm very sorry Dino-san…"

"It's alright, Tsuna. I'll help you in looking for her, okay? Sora _**is**_ my little sister."

"Thanks, Dino-san."

"We should hurry if we need to find her, especially after Mukuro and Chrome saw plotches of Soraoi's dry blood on the ground. But who could've manage to erase their scent?" Reborn said. Tsuna then looked around and noticed someone missing.

"… I wonder where Hibari-san is…" Tsuna said suddenly as Reborn, Mukuro and Dino smirked.

"Hmm, seemed that Skylark-kun wants something." Mukuro mused.

"Well, well, who would have thought?" Reborn said.

"That sly Kyoya." Dino said as Tsuna looked between the three of them.

"What?"

"Let try and go to Hibari's castle, shall we? We might find our answers there." Reborn said as everything sunk into Tsuna's mind and Tsuna yelled in shock.

"WHAT?"

/

The day had turned into evening and Soraoi was sitting in an empty room she woke up in Hibari's castle. Soraoi had wondered how Hibari had strange ways on trying to get to know people. First, he had forced her to fight him, which she tried to dodge until she couldn't anymore when she coughed violently and Hibari quickly told her to get to her room. Then Hibari came and Kusakabe brought food for the both of them as they ate together in silence.

Soraoi was somehow amused, but somehow glad she could know Hibari much better. Now it felt as if Hibari and her have been friends for a long time, they'd share stories, although Hibari seemed to be more reluctant to tell her his story. Hibari and her now have a less hostile relationship, although Hibari seemed to love sleeping on her lap sometimes. Hibari is actually a very nice person once you got to know him, Soraoi thought to herself. Soraoi was somehow touched that Hibari would stay and talk to her, even if his ways are unique and a bit more violent than others.

"Aoi." Hibari had somehow settle down to call her by that name. Soraoi doesn't really mind, it's just that no one had ever call her that way it made her a bit embarrassed when he called her that.

"Ah, Hibari-kun. Can I help you with something?" Hibari then climbed on Soraoi's bed and placed his head on her lap. Soraoi shrugged and smiled before sensing Hibari's glare at her.

"I told you, call me by my name." The reason why Hibari wanted her to call him by his given name is a mystery. At first she was a bit uncomfortable since she thought Hibari doesn't like anyone calling him by his first name, except for Kusakabe that is.

"R-Right, Kyoya." Soraoi laughed nervously and felt Hibari relaxing on her lap and started closing his eyes. Soraoi then saw the bird Hibari kept as a pet flew through the window and landed on her head, getting comfortable and drifted off to sleep.

'_It seemed… that I'm a good pillow?'_ Soraoi thought. Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Hibari opened his eyes to glare at it.

"Come in." It was Kusakabe, he saw Hibari resting on Soraoi's lap and quickly straightened up.

"My apologies for interrupting your nap time, Kyo-san, but the Vongola is here with some guests."

"What does he want?" Hibari growled.

"It seemed… he's looking for Soraoi-san. And he insisted that you meet him immediately."

"… Fine." Hibari said as Kusakabe bowed and closed the door.

"Tsu-kun's here? Can I…"

"Stay here." Hibari ordered Soraoi who slumped her shoulders and sighed.

"Yes, Kyoya…"

"Good." Hibari then kissed her forehead and walked out from the door, leaving Soraoi with the happily chirping Hibird and blushing red from the contact.

"Why does Kyoya have to be so… different?"

* * *

***drum rolls* Something is spicing up! (that was awkward to use)**

**As always, please review~!**

~angelsangel


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter done! (who would've thought it'd be the 4th already...)**

**I do not own KHR**

_**

* * *

Different Worlds, One Love -4-**_

When Hibari had walked into the main hall, he was faced with hard stares, especially from the Vongola leader.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna greeted coldly. Hibari then saw that all of the Vongola's friends are here and narrowed his eyes at a certain blonde who is grinning at him.

"Why are you crowding, and in my castle?" Hibari said casually as Tsuna kept glaring at him.

"Where did you take Sora-chan?" Tsuna said, eyes unwavering.

"How should I know, herbivore?"

"You were the only person we could think of, especially after your attack on Sora-chan." Hibari was amused; the usually weak Vongola is now standing before him, eyes blazing with determination, just because of him taking his cousin.

"If you suspect me because of that, wouldn't I kill her already?" Tsuna growled at Hibari who smirked at him.

"You forgot, Hibari. That a few of us here knew what kind of vampire you are, especially when you have taken interest in someone." Reborn said, smirking.

"Now, now Kyoya, it's rude to kidnap someone, especially Tsuna's cousin." Hibari then glared at the still grinning blonde.

"Give it up, Skylark-kun. We got you cornered; do you think I'd let you go easily? Especially after making my dear Chrome so worried?" Mukuro chuckled.

'_Well, we're friends now, I guess? That means if I tell you my story, you can tell yours'_ Her words rang in his mind. How could he let these people take her away from him, even if she doesn't belong in his castle.

"Try me." Hibari said as he growled. Reborn and Dino then shook his head as Mukuro chuckled, Tsuna then kept glaring at him while Yamamoto was holding Gokudera back from pouncing on Hibari. Chrome was glaring at Hibari as Mukuro stood in front of her, knowing how his little Chrome wanted to get angry at Hibari so bad.

"If you don't give Sora-chan back soon, we might have to use force, Hibari-san." Tsuna said.

"And if I don't care?" Tsuna then took out his gloves as Hibari get into his stance before a voice stopped them.

"Stop it!" All of the inhabitants in the room looked towards the stairs and saw a familiar face peeking out from the edge.

"Sora-chan!" Tsuna said in relieve, as he wanted to run towards his cousin before Hibari beat him first and pulled Soraoi into his arms. Hibari then glare towards the rest as he kept Soraoi close to him.

"… Kyoya…?" Soraoi said confusedly as Tsuna's brain dropped dead when his dear cousin called the feared vampire by his first name.

"S-Sora-chan, are you alright? Hibari-san didn't do anything to you, right? You're not hurt?"

"I'm okay Tsu-kun, Kyoya saved me. I'm sorry for disappearing on you… but I was not allowed to go outside…" Soraoi said before she coughed. Tsuna went alert when he saw blood trailing from Soraoi's mouth.

"I'm okay… I guess I'm too tired today…" Soraoi said, smiling apologetically towards the others as she wiped the blood from her mouth before breaking into a coughing fit once more.

"Sora!" Dino said worriedly. Soraoi's widened her eyes when he saw Dino before trying to smile at him while still coughing.

"Dino nii… what are you doing here?" Soraoi said tiredly.

"I'm worried about you of course…" Dino said, smiling at her. Hibari, somehow jealous at how Soraoi seemed too happy to see Dino, then carried her bridal style away from the others.

"Kyoya…?"

"You need to rest…" Hibari said, unable to mask his worry, hands tightening on Soraoi's body. Soraoi then smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head on Hibari's chest.

"Thank you, Kyoya…" Hibari smiled softly at Soraoi as he hurried towards her room, leaving the others who worriedly looking at each other, except for Reborn and Mukuro who are chuckling and Dino who was surprised at how swift and fast Hibari is.

"Is Sora-chan gonna be okay…?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Why don't you follow him, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"But… somehow, Hibari-san seemed to be… attached to Sora-chan…" Tsuna said unsurely. Dino then patted Tsuna's shoulder.

"Sora's a special girl, she is full of surprises. But for now, why don't we follow Kyoya and see how Sora is doing? Standing here worrying isn't going to do us any good." Tsuna then nodded as Reborn looked towards the rest.

"Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryouhei, all of you should go back. I don't think Hibari will tolerate it if we crowd around Hibari, especially if Soraoi is resting." Gokudera then protested while being held back by Yamamoto and Ryouhei.

"Bianchi and the others are also worried about her, why don't you tell her she's currently here and resting. I don't think she will be able to handle the journey back to the castle. Tell them she's okay." Ryouhei and Yamamoto nodded and dragged the still protesting Gokudera out from the castle.

"Dear Chrome, do you want to get back to Chikusa and Ken?" Chrome shook her head.

"I'm worried about Soraoi-chan… I don't want to leave her alone for too long… I'm worried…" Mukuro smiled and patted Chrome's head.

"Then I'll go back first then, I don't think Skylark-kun will appreciate it when I hand around any longer. He'll probably tolerate you more, since you're close to Vongola-kun's cousin. When you need anything, you know how to call me." Chrome then nodded.

"Well then, I'll be taking my leave, Vongola-kun, Reborn-san, Bronco-san." Mukuro said, leaving the castle.

"Well, we should go then, we might get lost here if we lost Hibari's scent." Reborn said as everyone quickly walked towards the stairs.

/

Hibari had kicked Soraoi's door open and quickly placed her on the bed, pulling up the blanket as Kusakabe quickly walked over to him. Kusakabe saw Soraoi's shallow breath and blood on her lips and looked and Hibari worriedly.

"Kyo-san."

"Look after her, make sure she rests properly. And make sure no one comes in here." Hibari said before walking out from the room. Kusakabe then sighed and looked towards Soraoi's face.

"Soraoi-san… I know you have made your mind about it, but if you change your mind, I'm sure Kyo-san will be very glad…" Kusakabe said, sighing as he watched Hibird chirping and landed on the bed sheet.

"Please be quiet, Soraoi-san is sleeping." Kusakabe said to the yellow bird. The bird then tilted its head and rested itself on the pillow next to Soraoi's head.

"Kyo-san changed a lot because of you, Soraoi-san. He seemed a bit more peaceful now… I hope you would find it in your heart to forgive him if he's done anything wrong…" Kusakabe said before a knock was heard on the door. Kusakabe was suspicious, there is no way Hibari would knock on the door and he slowly opened the door to see the Vongola in front of him.

"Ah, Vongola-san. Can I help you with something?"

"Can I come in, Kusakabe-san? Is Sora-chan alright?"

"Kyo-san had told me not to let anyone in, I'm afraid, Vongola-san. But Soraoi-san is currently resting."

"I'll take full responsibility if Kyoya sees us inside, we're very worried about Sora." Dino said.

"I'm afraid I can't, Bronco-san… Soraoi-san might be disturbed."

"Kusakabe, if you don't let us in, we won't leave. And if Hibari saw us in here, we'll take full responsibility, we only wanted to make sure Soraoi is safe." Reborn said. Kusakabe then sighed and moved out from the way.

"Please be quiet, Soraoi-san is resting. She needs to rest as often as possible." Kusakabe said as Reborn, Chrome, Tsuna and Dino walked into the room. Chrome quickly knelt beside Soraoi's bed and held her hand.

"Soraoi-chan… please be okay soon, we're all worried… and please, please change your mind… I don't want to lose my closest friend…" Kusakabe's eyes softened, seeing Chrome's pleas and turned towards Reborn and Dino.

"What is her condition when she was brought here?"

"It seemed that her heart is starting to have difficulty… her time is short. I don't think she will last until the end of the week… but Soraoi-san is determined not to choose her blood…"

"I might be crazy, but I wish Kyoya could change her mind… seeing that they seem to get closer just in one day." Dino sighed.

"I don't think you should call it a crazy wish, but perhaps Hibari is the one who held the key on changing Soraoi's mind… Soraoi doesn't realize it that we actually wanted her to keep on trying…" Reborn said.

"Well… time will tell, right?" Dino asked Reborn who shrugged.

"Is Sora-chan going to be okay…?"

"Let's just hope she'll change her mind soon, Tsuna… Let's just hope…" Dino said, patting Tsuna's slumped shoulder.

"Let's go Chrome. We can visit her tomorrow." Reborn said as Chrome reluctantly let go of Soraoi's hand.

"Get better soon, Soraoi-chan…" Chrome whispered before leaving the room with the others.

/

Hibari watched from his window when Tsuna, Reborn, Dino and Chrome had walked out and sighed. Hibari admit it that having Soraoi in his castle seemed to have change his mood, he felt as if his burden was lifted. He actually never had any friends, and Soraoi was the first one who bluntly said that they're friends and could share stories with each other. Hibari was interested when Soraoi had told him about her family, a nice, warm and welcoming family. Hibari had never really felt how a family was like, he only knew that he should be stronger and be the strongest.

Hibari could now finally feel welcomed when Soraoi would listen to his past and would always smile at him. It eases his mind, but as he remember Soraoi's almost ending life, he wondered how he could possibly change her mind. He knew she would be angry with him if he forced her to change her mind and he didn't want to lose her just because of a small thing. Soraoi is a unique person, he had never met any person like her, especially a woman. Hibari might had others swooning at his feet, but he never actually like being with others. Soraoi is different, just like what Reborn had said to him for the first time. Hibari then rubbed his temples and stood up from his chair, his feet taking him into a familiar room.

Hibari opened the door and saw Kusakabe quickly stood straight in front of him and bowed.

"Kyo-san."

"… I will tolerate you this once for letting those herbivores in. Now leave." Kusakabe bowed and quickly left the room. Hibari walked closer to the bed and sat beside the still resting Soraoi. Hibari noticed Hibird opening its little eyes and chirped. Hibari moved his hand to signal the bird to be quiet and the bird then flew and perched itself on Hibari's head. Hibari then watched closely at Soraoi's steady breath and her peaceful face. Hibari smiled a small smile before running his hand on Soraoi's brown hair.

"No…" Hibari was a bit surprised at Soraoi's sudden movement and saw tears trailing down Soraoi's eyes and she kept turning around.

"No… please… don't kill them… please…" It seemed she was having a nightmare when her parents died. Hibari's eyes softened, remembering what Soraoi had told him about her family. Soraoi really treasures her family, a family he had never had experienced in his life. Hibari then wiped Soraoi's tears, not knowing what to do calm her down.

"Tsu-kun… Dino nii…" Hibari felt something tightening inside of him when he heard Soraoi calling the Vongola and the Bronco's name. Hibari then felt anger inside of him and took Soraoi into his arms, holding her close.

"Kyoya… is something wrong…?" Soraoi said, half-opening her eyes.

"… go back to sleep." Soraoi shook her head and relaxed herself in Hibari's arms.

"Kyoya… thank you… and I'm sorry…" Soraoi whispers, not knowing that Hibari could hear her loud and clear with his keen hearing.

"You're going to live." Soraoi widened his eyes at Hibari's words and smiled.

"… thank you, for being my friend."

* * *

**Read and review everyone!**

**I hope you like this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no comment until the end of this chappie**

**I do not own KHR xD** (I wish I do, everyone do right?)

_**

* * *

Different Worlds, One Love -5-**_

Days passed after that day, and Tsuna had agreed on letting Soraoi stay back at Hibari's castle. Tsuna couldn't take the risk of Soraoi getting worse if she had been taken back to the Vongola Castle since it's quite far from Hibari's. That's why now Tsuna sent Bianchi for a routine check-ups so Tsuna would be assured that his cousin is resting and eating well (he still couldn't really trust Hibari in terms of taking care of his cousin). Tsuna had been getting really worried since Bianchi had said it times to times that Soraoi's condition is getting worse and she's being persistent of not choosing.

"Sora-chan…" Tsuna said. He was paying Soraoi another daily visit. His cousin lies on her bed, her breath shortening and her skin is getting paler by the day.

"Sora-chan, please…"

"I'm sorry Tsu-kun… I haven't been a good family to you…"

"Sora-chan, stop saying things like that! You're going to live!"

"I want to meet mom and dad again… I really do…" Tsuna clenched his fists and cried tears.

"I just can't let you go, Sora-chan… you just came here to stay… why do you have to leave now…?"

"You'll be a good leader, Tsu-kun… I'm sure of it, you're a very caring and kind person, everyone who doesn't agree with me will see it one day, when you have become a good leader to Vongola. A good mediator betweens humans, vampires and werewolves. One day, I'm sure you'll erase the distrust, even if it took years… I'm sure you can do it step by step, with everyone. Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-san, Ryouhei nii-san, Chrome-chan, Mukuro-san, Dino nii, Reborn-san, Bianchi-san… Kyoya…." Tsuna notices how Soraoi hesitantly said the vampire leader's name and decided to ask what came to his mind.

"Sora-chan, are you okay… with leaving Hibari-san like this?" Tsuna saw his cousin looking at her trembling hands.

"Kyoya has been very nice to me… I felt bad for leaving… but it'll put some burden off his shoulders." Tsuna gritted his teeth, his cousin had always thought she was a burden to others, even if everyone thought she takes some burden off their shoulder with her bright personality, she still thinks she's a burden.

"You're not a burden, Sora-chan! No one ever thinks so! I'm sure Hibari-san doesn't think you're a burden too!" Soraoi smiles and tried to wipe Tsuna's tears, but since her arms are too weak, she couldn't move them.

"I felt so tired, Tsu-kun…" Tsuna tried to hold back his tears.

"It's okay, Sora-chan. You just need to rest more."

"But I've been sleeping all day… I want to see the sun…" Tsuna remembered what Bianchi and Reborn said about her not going to handle it if she was exposed to the sun in her condition.

"Reborn and Bianchi told me not to let you outside…" Tsuna felt apologetic when Soraoi sighed sadly.

"Ne, Tsu-kun…" Soraoi said weakly, making Tsuna's heart clench.

"Yes, Sora-chan…?" Tsuna saw his cousin smiling peacefully and tried his best not to be weak in front of her.

"Can you just… bring me outside, just this once? I won't ask for another time… just this time…" Soraoi said softly. Tsuna gripped the bed sheet tight before lowering his head.

"I'm sorry… Reborn, Bianchi." Tsuna whispered before lifting up his head and nodded at his now beaming cousin. Tsuna tried his best to smile and helped Soraoi get off her bed and supported her to the balcony. Tsuna helped her sat on the chair and sat beside Soraoi while looking towards the clear blue sky.

"It's so beautiful today…" Soraoi whispered.

"Yeah, the sky is clear today…" Tsuna said as he watched his cousin smiling when she felt the wind brushing through her hair.

"I wonder where Kyoya is…"

"Kusakabe-san told me he went out to hunt." Tsuna said, cursing the vampire in his mind for his absence.

"I see… Kyoya's been hunting more often these days… I hope he's okay…"

"Hibari-san will be fine, Sora-chan. He's very strong."

"You're right… Kyoya's a strong person, he'll survive anything…"

"Sora-chan, can we go back inside now…?"

"Just a little while longer, Tsu-kun… the wind is very nice today… how is everyone?" Tsuna couldn't tell her that everyone inside the Vongola mansion is depressed because of her almost ending time, so he decided to lie to her.

"Everyone's okay, Sora-chan. They've been wanting to see you but Hibari-san wouldn't let them." A part of it was true, but Tsuna never felt this bad when he heard his cousin giggling.

"Kyoya is a loner, but actually, he just needs someone to stay with him and told him they'll be here for him… I just hope I've been a good friend to him."

"I'm sure you're a good friend to him, Sora-chan! You're always a good friend to everyone!"

"I just hope Kyoya will be okay when I'm gone…"

"Please don't talk like that, Sora-chan…"

"Ne, Tsu-kun… I can hear someone calling you…" Tsuna looked around and down from the balcony but couldn't see anyone.

"There's no one here, Sora-chan…"

"Maybe they're inside the castle… you should go and see…"

"Let's get you back to bed first, Sora-chan." Soraoi pouted and shook her head.

"Let me stay here, sun bathing in the morning is good for you, they say."

"… But when I came back, I'll bring you back to bed, alright?"

"Yes, Tsu-kun. I promise." Tsuna then squeezed Soraoi's hand before leaving her room. When he closed the door, Soraoi's smile turned upside down and a tear fell down onto her hand.

"I am sorry, Tsu-kun…"

"I'm sorry Kyoya… I love you, please don't go back being a loner when I'm not here with you…" Soraoi whispered to the wind before closing her eyes and letting her hand fell from the armrest. Soraoi's face held a smile, as her breath started to disappear with her heartbeat.

'_**I love you…'**_

/

Somewhere far outside the castle, Hibari was lying on a tree branch when a wind blew past him.

'_**I love you'**_

Hibari quickly went alert when he heard Soraoi's voice in the wind and quickly dashed back towards the castle. Hibari then saw a figure on the balcony and quickly jumped onto it. Hibari straightened up and saw Reborn glaring holes at him. Hibari glanced behind him and saw the whole Vongola crowding the bed that made his heart beats faster.

"What a great time of showing up, Hibari. And you disappeared at such a bad time." Reborn said coldly. Hibari quickly walked pass him and stood behind everyone.

"Why are you crowding?" Hibari said before Tsuna looked sharply at him with red eyes.

"Why do you have to hunt at such a bad time? She was looking for you! Hibari-san, she was looking for you!" Tsuna yelled at Hibari who flinched at Tsuna's sudden raise of voice.

"Tsuna, let's get you out for a while…" Bianchi said as she placed her hands on Tsuna's shoulder and guided him outside the door while Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryouhei silently followed.

"I never knew you could chose a very bad time to hunt, Skylark-kun… and you made my Chrome angry." Mukuro said, surprisingly without his trademark smile and Hibari noticed a trail of tears on the werewolf's face.

*SLAP!*

Hibari was surprised at the sudden stinging on his cheek as he raised his hand towards the forming bruise the younger werewolf had made. Chrome stood in front of him, her hand still up in the air after slapping Hibari on the face, her eyes are filled with tears as her lips trembled.

"How could you…" Chrome said before Mukuro took her hand and led her out from the room before Chrome could say any more. Reborn then walked from the balcony to the stunned vampire's behind and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I wish you could change her mind in the end… but she was too stubborn and was too scared of being a burden… she loved you, Hibari. You heard her last words… but it was too late…" Reborn said before leaving the room. Hibari was left alone with the now lifeless Soraoi. Hibari then walked towards the bed and saw that his hands are trembling.

"Why… why am I trembling…? Aoi… why…" Hibari then pulled Soraoi into his arms and buried his face in her hair.

"Don't leave me… how could you leave me…?" Hibari then remembers Soraoi's last words and whispers to her ears before he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too…"

* * *

**I decided to cut it here...**

**Should I make a happy ending or should I just left it here...**

**Maybe I'll made another chapter where Hibari had a happy ending... it's so saddening to left him alone like this...**

**And guess what: My USB accidentally got forgotten in my school's skirt and was put into the washing machine! All my stories are there since my laptop is being used by my big brother, but luckily it didn't break and I can still use it, that's why I can still save my stories there, like this one ^w^ If it got broken I'm gonna cry and I'll be devastated! All my hardwork and stories gone just because it got washed... the agony...**

**-Anyways, like my chappie? Please review~ I really want to know what you guys think... since if I don't get some thoughts I'd be thinking that it was bad TT^TT**

**Ciao!**

**~angelsangel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I don't like sad ending, I decided to make it into a happy end!**

**I do not own KHR!**

_**

* * *

Different Worlds, One Love -6-**_

It took Hibari a whole day to process everything, and in the end, Reborn and Dino had to held Hibari back from going berserk and attacked everyone in the castle. Dino had somehow put Hibari unconscious with the help of Reborn and told Kusakabe to take him away to his own room. Tsuna and the others were stunned at the sudden emotion rush Hibari was showing and knew from the start that the owner of the unmoving body is the reason.

"I can't believe it…" Tsuna said as he fell onto the chair. He and the others were surprised indeed, since Hibari never showed desperation like that in front of anyone.

"T-That guy w-was…" Gokudera said in shock as Yamamoto patted his shoulder.

"That guy's really attached to Sora… I can't imagine he would let himself get loose like that…" Ryouhei said, his hands on his face.

"It seemed that we don't know the extend of his heart that was attached to Miss Vongola." Mukuro said, still holding the crying and hysterical Chrome in his arms.

"H-Hibari-s-san looks so sad and lonely just now… S-Soraoi-chan i-is… S-Soraoi-c-chan is…" Mukuro shushed the still crying Chrome as Dino shook his head.

"Who would've thought that the leader of the vampire, the strongest vampire would lose himself… just because of a half human half vampire that he had took into his castle…" Dino said.

"Just like us, Dino, we were attached to her and we cannot do anything… this is her choice, though I wonder if she started to doubt her choice…" Reborn said.

"I can't believe I couldn't even spend the whole day with her before she went away…" Dino said as he watched the still distressed leader of the Vongola. Reborn saw Bianchi trying to cheer Chrome up while she ended up crying herself and sighed.

"Who would've known that a half vampire and half human whose parents fell in love even though their families have been enemies for decades could bring this much changes… even if we only watch her grow up for such a little time…" Reborn said, tipping his hat down.

"Without us knowing, she had grown into a very respectful lady even though she was being shunned away from others because she is a different half human half vampire… Sora had gone through so much… she still held an unlimited potential, but life just had to be cruel to her…" Dino said, watching the room where the body still lie on the bed.

"What should we do about the body then? If we just took it without Hibari's notice I'm afraid he would go berserk once again." Reborn said.

"We should let Hibari-san came back to his senses first then we should talk." Reborn and Dino were surprised at Tsuna's sudden change of voice and saw that Tsuna is still looking at his hands.

"What do you mean by that, Tsuna?"

"Sora-chan must have wanted Hibari-san to have the last words on how her body should be done, I think we should respect her choice and let Hibari-san gain his senses back first. Since Sora is a half human half vampire, I don't think her body will rot like ordinary humans do." Tsuna said, eyes blazing with fire that Reborn and the others have never seen before in him.

"But tenth!" Gokudera protested before Ryouhei pulled him into a headlock

"That's an extreme great idea, Sawada! I'm sure Sora thinks that way!" Ryouhei said, as Yamamoto nodded, placing his hand on Gokudera's mouth.

"Hayato, respect a lady's choice, especially Sora's. You wouldn't understand how she cares of that boy." Hayato's face paled when Bianchi showed up in front of him and he quickly nodded before pushing him away from Yamamoto and Ryouhei and ran away before throwing up.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said, watching his right-hand-man wobbling while Yamamoto and Ryouhei tried to pull him up.

"Very well then, we should leave Sora's body here for a while. Kusakabe, please tell Hibari our thoughts on this and tell him to reply us immediately. Now, Bianchi will stay and bathe Sora's body and change her clothes. I want his answers immediately." Reborn said as Kusakabe nodded.

/

Hibari opened his eyes to see himself on his own bed. Hibari remembered what had happened to him and put his arm over his eyes, growling. Hibari then felt something warm and wet on his hand and saw water falling from his eyes from the mirror.

"This… tears…" Soraoi had once told him about tears and he had seen her cry.

"Aoi…" Why does his mind have to be filled with her face and smile? Why now of all times? Why does the time have to come now? He still couldn't decipher this anger and hurt inside of him when he saw Soraoi's face just now.

'_**I love you'**_

Her words rang again and again in his mind as guilty started to build in his heart for not being able to change her mind. He didn't even do anything to try change her mind.

"Aoi…" Hibari stood up from his bed and walked through the halls. It seemed that his mind is playing with him; her laughter seemed to resonate through the halls it started to hurt his ears. Hibari then saw Kusakabe standing in front of the room with a pile of clothes in his arms and stared at him.

"A-Ah, Kyo-san! You've awakened! Bianchi-san is currently inside, trying to fit some clothes onto Soraoi-san. Reborn-san left a message for you, he wanted to know what you wanted to do afterward with Soraoi-san's body, he wanted your thoughts on it." Hibari's eyes narrowed, why would that man suddenly asked for his opinion? They're her family; they should've known what to do.

"Reborn knows you at least wanted to stay with her for a while longer, and Tsuna thought that Soraoi might want you to have a word, since she cares so much for you. Tsuna wanted your thoughts so it won't be one-sided in the end." Bianchi said as she walked out from the room, taking the piles of clothes off Kusakabe's arms.

"…"

"Reborn told me for you to answer immediately as he and the rest of the Vongola doesn't want to wait any longer." Bianchi said. Hibari kept glaring at Bianchi who smiles and nodded at him.

"Very well then, I will tell him that you want her to stay a bit longer." Bianchi said as Hibari walked into the room while Kusakabe watched worriedly.

/

Hibari saw Soraoi was all cleaned up and her clothes were changed into a white summer dress. Her hands were placed as if she's in a prayer and Hibari couldn't help but afraid to touch her, afraid he would ruin the perfect picture of serenity. Hibari stood beside Soraoi and brushed his hand though her hair.

'_**Kyoya, I don't think being too much of a loner is good for you… everyone needs**_ _**at least someone…'**_

"You're my someone then…" Hibari said. Then Hibari bit his finger and dropped the blood into Soraoi's mouth and onto her forehead. A symbol of an entry and acceptance into a vampire's family, Hibari had always wanted her to stay with him, even if it's late, he would tell everyone that she belongs to him, only him.

"I just wanted you to know… thank you." Hibari said before he kissed Soraoi's lips and closed the door, disappearing from the castle. Kusakabe watched from the distance as he sighs. He was about to turn around before he quickly turned around towards the room and quickly opened the door. His eyes widened at the scene, as he couldn't find it in his voice to speak.

/

At the Vongola mansion, Tsuna was holding a picture frame as another tear dropped onto the glass. In the picture, a young boy and a girl was smiling towards the camera, both hugging each other. Another tear dropped as Tsuna hiccupped, still couldn't get over the fact that his only cousin died right under his watch. Suddenly Tsuna felt something and quickly stood up, watching the other castle that looms far away from his, his eyes widening as he could hear his heart beating faster in excitement.

"T-This feeling is…"

/

Hibari was busy striking few trees when suddenly a breeze caught his attention. He looked towards the source of the wind and saw a figure standing on the balcony of his castle. Hibari realized which room that was and quickly dashed back towards his castle, afraid that someone had broke into the room. Hibari ran and ran until he ran into a frozen Kusakabe.

"K-Kyo-s-san… t-that's…" Kusakabe said as Hibari ran into the room, noticing the empty bed and the messy covers and that **scent**. Hibari looked towards the opened window and saw a shadowed figure with long hair and those familiar golden brown eyes.

"Kyo… ya?" Hibari had never felt better when he heard that voice calling his name. Hibari quickly ran towards the figure and embraced her. Soraoi's eyes then filled with tears before embracing Hibari, burying her face on his chest.

"Why… why didn't you let me be…?" Hibari then watched Soraoi's tearful face before kissing her tears away from her eyes. A red hue passed Soraoi's face when Hibari placed his forehead on hers.

"I couldn't let you go… you're everything I ever wanted…" Hibari said before kissing her lips. Soraoi's face went red all over as Hibari embraces her once more.

"Why do you have to be so impulsive, Kyoya…?" Soraoi said embarrassed, hitting his chest.

"Because when I'm interested in something, I will get my hands on it. And in this case, you." Hibari said, happy nuzzling Soraoi's neck.

"S-Stop it! Kyoya!"

"S-Sora-chan?" Soraoi squinted her eyes open and they quickly widened when she saw a brunette at the door.

"Tsu-kun!" Soraoi said as she pulled away from Hibari and was about to ran towards Tsuna before Hibari pulled her back into her arms.

"K-Kyoya! Let me go!" Hibari then glared at the now shivering Tsuna.

"D-Did I just come at a bad time…?" Tsuna said as Hibari narrowed his eyes at him.

"Tsu-kun!" Soraoi said as she tried to reach Tsuna while Hibari pulled her closer. Then Hibari grabbed Soraoi's face and licked her eyes.

"Kyoya!" Tsuna then decided to sneak away before having his jaw dropped when Hibari suddenly bit his cousin's neck. Hibari then slowly pulled his fangs out from Soraoi's neck and he licked his lips while smirking towards the shocked Tsuna before Soraoi's face blushed very red and fainted in Hibari's arms.

"S-Sora-chan! Hibari-san! Why did you do that?"

"Because she is mine. Now leave, before I decided to forgot our alliance and cut you to pieces." Tsuna then squeaked and ran away from Hibari's view. Hibari then carried Soraoi to the bed and snuggled closer to her, holding her possessively.

"Now you're mine… mine forever." Hibari said, licking the bite mark on Soraoi's neck.

* * *

**So... what do you guys think? This is acceptable, right?**

**Looks like I have to make another chapter after this... whoops... xD**

**It's sad that this story will end soon... maybe I'll try making one-shot of Soraoi and Hibari's date... (Hibari going on a date *giggles* imagining it is already funny xD)**

**So, review everyone!**

**And thanks to all those who have reviewed my story! Thank you sooooo much! I'm very grateful!  
**

**~angelsangel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last short chappie**

**I don't own KHR**

_**

* * *

Different Worlds, One Love -7-**_

After Tsuna had ran away from Hibari's castle, everyone was worried something might have happened over at the others castle before Tsuna broke the good news and everyone was both feeling very happy and confused. As they were about to went over, Tsuna quickly said the events that just happened that made him ran away from Hibari's castle. After Tsuna had finished his words, everyone was chuckling, blushing, or fainted. Tsuna chucled nervously when he saw his right hand man once again being carried away and somehow scared of his safety (Gokudera had been assuming that Hibari will NEVER get interested in someone, much over a female).

"Who would've thought…" Tsuna heard Dino said with a chuckle.

"Well, Hibari is a very unique vampire."

"But how exactly…?" Dino asked Reborn and looked at Tsuna who lifted his hand up.

"I don't know anything… I just felt Sora-chan and went over…" Tsuna said as Mukuro patted the sparkling Chrome's shoulder.

"Soraoi-chan is alive? Is she? Really? Mukuro nii-sama?" Chrome said as Mukuro nodded.

"Yes, dear Chrome, as I've said for the twentieth time."

"Well, perhaps we should pay a visit tomorrow. But are you sure this is Soraoi's smell?" Reborn asked as Tsuna nodded.

"Yeah, I just came back from over there."

"I could only smell a faint scent of her…" Reborn said looking at Dino who nodded in agreement and turned towards Tsuna.

"I… don't know that either." Tsuna said.

"I guess every answers will be answered tomorrow then." Reborn said, sighing. Tsuna then saw Dino crouching at the corner while crying tears.

"D-Dino-san…?"

"I only met her few days ago before she died on me… now she came back and was taken away from me by Kyoya… I didn't even see how my baby sister grew up… and now she's already someone's mate…" Dino cried as Tsuna laughed nervously before understanding what Dino had just said.

"… mate…?"

"When you bite someone's neck, the opposite gender, without sucking them to death, you'd be considered to mark them as your mate… and you told us Kyoya just bit Sora, right? Then Soraoi has become Hibari's mate. Now we don't have any power to take her back into Vongola… unless Hibari lets us to." Tsuna's eyes went unfocused before he started to fell.

"T-tsuna!"

/

Soraoi opened her eyes and felt as if she was suffocated. Soraoi blinked her eyes and noticed an arm draped over her body. Soraoi then turned her eyes and blushed beet red when she saw Hibari's face in front of her.

"K-Kyoya! Wake up! I can't breath!" Soraoi tried to shook Hibari up but it only made Hibari held her tighter. Soraoi then sighed, seeing she couldn't do anything and touched her neck. Soraoi then felt the bite mark Hibari gave her the day before and sighed once again.

"… so it wasn't a dream…"

"No, it wasn't." Soraoi squeaked and saw Hibari's eyes staring at hers.

"A-Ah… good morning Kyoya." Hibari then nuzzled Soraoi's neck and drifted back off to sleep.

"… can I get up now…?"

"No." Hibari said, kissing Soraoi's head. Soraoi then pouted but smiled.

"Fine, but don't squeeze me! I can't breath, Kyoya!" Soraoi protested as Hibari smirked at her.

"You're mine, and I won't let you go." Hibari said as Soraoi scoffed. Soraoi then closed her eyes and relaxed herself, knowing she wouldn't win the fight anyway. Hibari saw Soraoi started to drift off to sleep and smiled, drifting off to sleep himself.

/

"Kyoya! Sora!" Dino yelled brightly, slamming the door open. Soraoi woke up with a yelp and saw Dino grinning at the door.

"Dino nii! What are you doing here?" Soraoi said, sitting up, finally able to push Hibari's arm away.

"I'm here to see you of course! I'm so happy you're back!" Dino said, walking over Soraoi's side of the bed and hugged her before dodging an upcoming attack. Dino then noticed Hibari awake with his tonfas in hand.

"Yo, morning Kyoya. Got a good sleep?" Dino grinned mockingly at Hibari. Soraoi then quickly held Hibari's hand before he could pounce on the still grinning blonde.

"Kyoya, you're just going to waste your time. When will you ever know that Dino nii is just teasing?" Soraoi scolded.

"I hate herbivores."

"He's my family, Kyoya. I won't let you hurt him." Hibari then nuzzled Soraoi's wrist and purred making Soraoi blushed red.

"So, the vampire awakens." Reborn said as Soraoi's face brightens, seeing her family and friends there. Soraoi then got out from the bed before Hibari could stop her and gave everyone a big hug.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry…" Soraoi said as she hugged everyone.

"Well… at least you're back now, no matter how you do, you're back." Bianchi said.

"I'm so glad you can still have another chance, Sora-chan." Tsuna said.

"I'm so happy I didn't lose you, Soraoi-chan…" Chrome said, hugging Soraoi tightly.

"I'm so sorry for making all of you worry… I'm so sorry…" Soraoi then felt a hand on her head and saw Mukuro smiling at her.

"You made my Chrome very happy, even though you refused my offer of a werewolf life, I'm glad you're still alive, Lady Vongola." Soraoi smiled while blushing a little before Mukuro dodged Hibari's attack.

"Kufufu, feeling a little too possessive, are you, Skylark-kun?" Mukuro chuckles as he dodges another of Hibari's attacks. Both Mukuro and Hibari then disappeared as everyone watch with a sweatdrop.

"Oh no…" Soraoi said as both her and Chrome sighs.

"Do you think they'll be okay when we walk out together…?"

"Well… I can make sure Kyoya won't even try to follow me though…" Soraoi said, as both Soraoi and Chrome looked at each other before both of them erupted into fits of giggles.

"Do you want tea, Chrome-chan, everyone?"

"Sure, let's have some tea together." Chrome said as the others looked confusedly at them.

"But how about…"

"Oh leave those two alone, Kyoya and Mukuro-san will be alright." Soraoi said smiling.

"Mukuro nii-sama will be alright, I don't think they would fight each other to death." Chrome said as Tsuna gulped.

"Alright then, let's have some tea. I've been itching to have one!" Dino said.

"Haven't you always drunk tea, Dino nii?"

"It's been few days since I last drink one, I want it."

"Oh…"

/

Few hours later after everyone had went back (Soraoi and Chrome had to dragged Hibari and Mukuro away since they wouldn't stop), Soraoi was tending to Hibari's wounds.

"Vampires might be immortal, Kyoya. But I don't think it's necessary to always fight Mukuro-san like that…" Soraoi said, cutting the bandages.

"…"

"Kusakabe-san seemed to have explained everything to everyone… so you dropped your blood on me, triggering my vampire blood and making me a vampire, just like you." Soraoi said as Hibari wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought I'd be meeting my parents… but I think I dreamt about them… telling me to stay back since it's not my time as of yet… they said I should try another chance." Soraoi said, leaning against Hibari.

"Mine."

"You're really different Kyoya… its as if I've known you for such a long time… I hope I won't be a burden to you this time…"

"You never are…" Soraoi sighed and smiles, looking towards the setting sun.

"I've heard about this once from my parents… two people from different world met and both of them fell in love, do you think it's true?" Hibari then buries his face in her face and breathed her scent.

"What do you think we are?"

"Then it's true, I guess people from different worlds who have different live, could fell in love… different worlds, but one love…"

* * *

**Read and review!**

**Well... this story has ended TT^TT**

**Need time to make another story as well as find the inspirations...**

**I've been watching Shugo Chara again and I've been wandering what kind of guardian chara Soraoi would have xD**

**~angelsangel**


End file.
